Beneath the surface
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: I have an illness, I feel alone, I hate them! All three of them! They can't hurt me anymore!... or can they?" Schoolfic. ItaSaku chapter 5 is up! rating may change! Please enjoy!
1. My story

Beneath the surface

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know what your thinking! 'Another one!' Well it came to me and I had to put it down, you know? Well please enjoy! I own nothing!**

I lowered my head and looked over at the door that was slightly open. I could see Mrs. T. Talking with my watching mother. Mrs. T. is the Hokage's assistant and a watching mother is a woman who is approved by the Hokage, to take care of children that are mental or physically scarred. Well that's not really it. It's woman who can take of the orphans that can't live at an orphanage. Why? You ask. Well there are some kids who have mental issues like they think they see ghosts, or other fake things like that.

I could hear what they were saying perfectly.

"Thank you for this, Mrs. Uchiha. No one will take her. We appreciate it. So you know of her mental illness?" Mrs. T. asked. Mikoto nodded. Mrs. T. nodded as well like a burden has been lifted from her shoulders. I narrowed my eyes. Bitch. She pulled out my file from her brief case and handed it to Mikoto. "Here is all Sakura's info." she sighed and closed up her case and turned to leave. "Take care. And thank you again." with that she left.

I frowned. I can't stay here. I don't think I can! Just then Mikoto walked into the room. She sat down next to me. I looked up at her nervously. She smiled down at me softly. "Hello Sakura, my name is Mikoto and I'll be your mommy for a little while." she said softly. I nodded. I knew how all of this worked. I really liked Mikoto though. She smiled at me again. "Would you like to meet the rest of the family?" she asked softly. I shook my head.

Mikoto pouted like a child. "Please? Don't worry I'll be right next to you if you want to hide." she said softly. I wanted to shake my head, no, again but I instead buried my face into her lap. She smelled good. I felt her run her hands through my hair. I liked the feeling of it. I nervously nodded my head. After a moment she stood up. I was right on her tail as she walked toward what looked like a kitchen.

I grabbed a handful of Mikoto's dress in both of my hands. I used her as a shield, in a way. I was so small next to her. I looked past her toward the table. There sat three males. My chest tightened greatly and I thought that I would die. I buried my face into Mikoto's dress again. I felt her stop and pick me up. I laid my head on her shoulder and looked at the men that now stared at me.

I started to shake. Mikoto's sons looked like her. They both had black eyes like her and pale skin like her and their f.... father. The youngest had a soft face, he looked kind, his hair was blue like his mommy's, while the older brother's was black like his father's. I closed my eyes.

I only reopened them when Mikoto spoke. "Guy's, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is my husband, Fugaku, my eldest son, Itachi, and my youngest son, Sasuke." Mikoto pointed to them as she said their names. I stared at them as Fugaku took a drink of what ever he was drinking, Itachi looked down at the tabled like to think, and Sasuke cocked his head.

I closed my eyes again. There was 3 of them! There was three!! More then 2 but less then 4! I hate that number!!! Not after what they did to me! I will hate men forever!!!

**A/N: Now the task of seeing if people like it is up to them! I hope you enjoyed it. Depending on the feedback, if I get any, will depend on if I type more! Also, for the record! I don't hate men and I don't mean to be like a sexest! Sorry guys! Don't worry too much!**** Please rate and review!**


	2. Breakdown

Beneath the surface

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Here you go! Also sorry for the time jump! Please Enjoy! Also there it will be out of character thought the whole story!**

**Declaimer: I do not own anything in this world or in mine for that matter...**

I stared at them. "Hello." Sasuke said slowly. I stared at him blankly. He sounds like a girl but Mikoto herself said that this was her youngest _son._But he looks more kind then... I swallowed. I couldn't say their names. God forbids it. A boy is a boy. I don't like any of them. Not at all. "Sakura," Mikoto got my attention. I didn't realize that I was slightly glaring at them. I stopped and looked at Mikoto. "Sasuke is 8, just like you. Itachi is 13." she said. I cocked my head in acknowledgment. She smiled and laid me down. I stood next to her. My throat closed up as I stared at them. Mikoto promise that she wouldn't tell them what is wrong with me. That's my job.

I stared at Sasuke. I guess he's as girl as a guy can be right now. I nodded at him. Mikoto smiled and clapped with glee. "Yes! Now! Time for dinner!"

After that I slowly got used to all of them. Christmas was not a happy time for me. Most of the Uchiha are men. Not a good time. Same with Thanksgiving. Yeah that wasn't fun. I'm used to Itachi, Fugaku and Sasuke. I've gone to school but always had a girl teacher and was always placed next to Sasuke and a girl or a wall. Never near a boy. I can talk to them like I could to a girl. I've been here for about a year. The five of us were in the backyard. Mikoto and Fugaku were drinking tea watching us. Itachi was sitting under a tree by them while Sasuke and I were wrestling.

"Play nice." Mikoto warned. We both grunted to show that we heard. We both had our hands on each other's shoulders. Sasuke was a little bit taller then me. I'm still short. We tried to push each other to the ground. Like always I began to perform a backbend and yes it was hard. Sasuke was no doubt stronger then me. I glared at him. "Grrrr..." I growled. Sasuke smirked pained. An idea came to me. I dropped my weight and we both fell to the ground. I flipped over and sat on Sasuke's stomach. I smiled at him. Just 'cause he's stronger doesn't mean he's smarter.

"I win again!" I cheered and raised both my hands in the air in fists. I grinned. Sasuke stared at me dumbly for a moment. Suddenly someone grabbed both my arms in an iron grip. My head shot up to see Itachi smirking down at me. I gasp. I know what he's doing. "Traitor! Traitor! You're a rotten Traitor!" I yelled. Sasuke wiggled out from under me. "It's not a treachery when I'm helping my little brother from the humiliation of being beaten so brutally. I'm giving him a chance to retaliate." he smirked at his own words. I glared playfully. I began to kick my legs. Sasuke dodged it and began to tickle me.

I burst in a fit screams and giggles. I began to squirm around. I felt the urge to pee really bad. "No! Stop! I-I can't-!" I couldn't contain the never ending giggles. Itachi kept a gentle yet firm unbreakable grip. If it was anyone else I would have broke down and cried. But it was Itachi so I didn't. I know that they would never ever hurt me.

"Stop! Stop! Please! Uncle! Uncle!" I yelled between giggles. Finally Itachi let go. That gave me time to put my foot on Sasuke's face and 'gently' push him away. I looked over at Itachi who was back under the tree again resuming the book that he was reading. "Meany!" I glared. He looked up. "I know. I'm the worst." he said a little plainly with a touch of humor. He looked down and continued his reading. I pursed my lips. I turned to look at Sasuke who stared at the clouds on his back.

I shrugged and crawled over to him. I laid next to him and watched them with him. Soon we were pointing out what they look like. "That one looks like a car." He pointed to one. I could see it. I pointed to another. "That looks like a chicken, it's butt matches your hair." I said automatically. I heard Mikoto giggle and Itachi snort from where they were. I rolled my eyes. "Really?" I heard Sasuke ask. I rolled my eyes again. "Really." Sasuke seemed to think about that. I heard him snort. "Jerk." he muttered.

"Jerk." Itachi imitated. We all looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow playfully. "What?" Mikoto and I giggled while Fugaku shook his head and Sasuke cocked his head. I like when Itachi's in a playful mood. He's always hilarious when that happens. Too bad he's not in a playful mood a lot or for too long I may add. We continued to stare at the sky. I felt a burst of energy so I turned to Sasuke. I poked his cheek quickly and jumped up. His eyes snapped in my direction. I stuck my tongue out at him. I smiled and bolted away. "Can't catch me!" I yelled at him over my shoulder. I could hear Sasuke jumping to his feet and running after me.

We ran around Mikoto and Fugaku a few times and ran around the tree Itachi was sitting at a few times as well. He had stopped reading and watched us. I ran toward the side of the house and ran into something. I looked up just as Sasuke ran into me as well. My blood ran cold as a stared at the hard face of a man. I began to shake uncontrollably. My eyes intently began to burn. I was frozen in place. I felt Sasuke began to shake me. "Sakura! Sakura!" he called weakly. "Mom! Dad! Itachi! Help! Sakura!" I listened to him but I couldn't process what he was saying. My full focus was on the man in front of me.

The next thing I knew my face was buried in the chest of Itachi. I continued to shake uncontrollably and now I was crying. He was rubbing my back and keeping me close. He whispered soft words to me. They all had lots of experience in this. I did the same thing at Thanksgiving and Christmas. Itachi did the same thing that he's doing now. For some reason I always felt safe with him around. I curled closer to him. He began to rock me back and forth. He continued to rub my back and whisper to me. I whimpered ever few moments and sniffled.

I was there for almost an hour and a half before my world tuned back and I drifted to sleep. Itachi stayed with me the whole time.

**AN: There you go! How was it? Also, AmaneUchiha and Lady Massacre, are you two inside my head? (Knocks on head: "Hello in there! Is anyone there!?") (stares at both of you with a hint of suspicion.) Hmm.... Anyway, Please rate and review!!**


	3. Dreams of pain

Beneath the surface

**AN: I know that it's short, but bare with me, kay? My sister is gonna have her babt soon and I just went to my cousins baby shower! Please enjoy!**

I opened my eyes. I curled up in someone's lap. It smelled like Itachi. I blinked. His hands were on my back. I felt my heart warm up. I love when Itachi holds me. He'll probably be the only guy who can. I guess his arms must be tired. I brought my head up to look at Itachi. He stared behind him. "Ita?" I said softly. I call him Ita when I'm still sad but trying to get over it. He looked down at me with dark eyes.

He smiled softly. "Feeling better, Blossom?" he asked. He knows that I always like it when he calls me 'Blossom'. It helps me feel better. I smiled and nodded. I scooted to stand even though I didn't want to. My legs felt stiff. I stretched them out. I listened to them crack. I looked around. "Where is Mikoto?" I asked. He nodded towards the door. We were still in the backyard.

We both walked toward it.

Itachi opened the door and we both walked in. The man was still there and Mikoto and Fugaku. I grabbed the bottom of Itachi's shirt. He lead me to the side so we didn't interrupt their conversation. He allowed me to take his hand. I listened quietly.

"....But what would your biggest concern be, Mrs. Uchiha?" the man asked. Fugaku was also on the sidelines listening quietly. Mikoto shook her head. "It's not getting any better." she said softly. She looked over at me. Then I knew that they were talking about me. I looked away. "Well, I shouldn't say that it's not getting _any _better. She will allow my sons and husband near her and get into physical contact. No one else though." she told him.

The man nodded. "Yes. I got a good demonstration about that earlier." he said. I looked back over at him and narrowed my eyes. I hate this guy already. Bastard. I squeezed Itachi's hand before I stood up. I didn't want to be here anymore. I felt their eyes on my back as I closed the door. I walked down the hall to see Sasuke in the Livingroom. He was reading a book. The book was larger then his head almost.

He was almost done. What a freak. He's only been reading it for 3 days. The thing has like a thousand pages. I raised an eyebrow. Freak.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He didn't look up at me. "I'm gonna finish this book this week, even if it kills me." he told me not looking up from his book. I shook my head. I smiled. "And _I _will learn to walk on my hands in five minutes, even if it kills _you._" I said. A huge smile on my face.

I could see Sasuke twitch. "Uh huh." he tried to ignore me. He's boring. I stuck my tongue out at him and got up and left the room. I walked to my room. I sat there and stared at the ceiling for like 4 hours before I was told that it was time for bed. I put on pj's and crawled back in bed and hummed myself to sleep. I drifted into a nightmare.

_Dream:_

"_Sakura..." A voice called out softly. It was a man's voice. I looked around. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I looked around but I was surrounded by darkness. I looked around. I could see nothing. I squinted my eyes. Nothing. I started to walk when suddenly in front of me stood the person I hate with all my heart. I tried to step back but the other two people that I hate with all the blood in my body, heart and soul._

_I cried. I screamed as they came closer. "NO!! Please!!! Itachi! Sasuke! Mikoto! Fugaku! Help me!" I cried. I felt my whole body be engulfed in pain. "Help!!!" I screamed and woke myself up._

End dream

I shot up covered in sweat. I continued to scream. "Sakura!" Mikoto and the Uchiha men rush. I jump up and through myself into a corner. "NO! Please don't hurt me!!" I cried. I pressed myself closer to the wall. Tears run down my face. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked softly. His showed fear. I through myself at their feat. "I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run away! I didn't tell anyone! I swear!" I cried. My vision blurred.

I blinked away the tears. "Sakura, what are you saying?" Itachi asked kneeling down. He reached out to touch me. I cringed away. He looked hurt but he pulled his hand back. I blinked. "Ita?" I asked softly. His face became clear in my mind. His brows knitted together. I leaped into his arms. "Please, don't let them hurt me!" I cried into his shoulder. Itachi put his arms around me. I stayed like that for a long time. I finally pulled away. I wiped my nose and eyes.

"You need to know." I said to them. My voice cracked. "Before I came here, I lived with my dad and 2 older brothers." I started. 8 black eyes stayed on me. I swallowed back some fear. "My mom died when I was 2. I was abused by my dad and brothers." I swallowed again. I watched as their eyes grew flames of hatred. 'Physically, mentally..." I choked. More tears fell. "... and sexually." I cried my heart out and held myself close. My secret's out. Time to go to hell.

**AN: How was it? Let me know what ya think! Have a good day!**


	4. Shalon, my heroine

Beneath the surface

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!! Sorry, I know the beginning is a little mushy. I couldn't think of anything else. I know, pitiful auther. Enjoy anyway!**

I sat there and cried for hours. Well, it felt like that. Mikoto held me to her tightly. She had slow tears that made their journey down her face. Fugaku patted my hair gently. The kind of gentleness that I wanted my father to show to me, the one I never got. Sasuke was also crying. I think he really understands. He's very smart. Itachi hugged him, like a good big brother. "How could any father strike his child? Especially his little girl?" Sasuke whimpered looking over Itachi's shoulder. I stared into his eyes.

I smiled as softly as I could. "My father. Not yours." I said to him. His eyes watered even more, I could tell that he was about to loose it. I couldn't blame him. It's hard to swallow all in one bite. I reached out for his hand. He gave it to me. I smiled at him. "Most kids when they are young and their parents go to work, they wish them home again. I didn't I wished that he would go to work and never come home. Same with my brothers. I wished they would leave the house and never come back." I lowered my eyes but continued to talk.

"When I woke up I would fear what would I do wrong this day. Everyday I would do something wrong and I would get punished. On rare occasions my dad and brothers would be gone the whole day and night. But... other occasions...." I trailed off. I guess I think if I talk about it, it'll come back. That's far beneath the last thing I want to do. I closed my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, anymore." I lowered my eyes slowly.

I looked around. I pulled away from Mikoto. "I don't need to worry anymore." I looked around at the people that are my new family, that I know, love me. Sasuke pulled away from Itachi and hugged me. My eyes burned. I rubbed his back trying not to cry, not that that was working. "Don't worry, Sasuke- kun. Your mommy loves you, your daddy loves you, your big brother loves you. Your whole family." I whispered to him. I'm sure they all heard me.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away and held me at arms length. "They love you too! They are _our_ family!!" he cried glaring at me. My mouth hung open. "You would share your mommy and daddy with me?" I asked softly. How could anyone do that? Sasuke nodded and dropped his arms. I felt more tears bubble up in my eyes. I looked to Itachi who stared with slightly wide eyes. "Itachi- kun?" his eyes looked shielded as he looked at me. "Would you share your mommy and daddy with me?" I asked softly, tears racing down my cheeks. He smiled softly and nodded.

I looked over at Fugaku and Mikoto. They both stared at me. Mikoto had tears in her eyes. Fugaku had a hard look on his face. He was pissed. He then had a softer look on his as he looked at me. I ran to them and hugged them. Both hugged back. "I love you, mommy, daddy." I whispered softly.

_Four years later..._

I jumped down the last 3 stairs. "Don't stomp." Mom called from the kitchen. "Yes, mother!" I called back and darted outside. "BYE!" I sat on the porch by Sasuke and dad. We all waited for Itachi and mom. I looked up at the sky. I nudged Sasuke and bolted to the side of the house with Sasuke at my heels. He is a lot faster then me but _I _got the head start. If he did, I wouldn't be able to catch him.

We run around the whole house once and was about to start our second lap when I nearly had a head on collision with Itachi. I stopped immediately. Of course Sasuke, once again runs into me. I jerk forward a little but not enough to head slam Itachi. I looked up at him and smiled nervously. He shook his head. I felt a blush on my cheeks.

Sasuke started to laugh. I glared at him. I heard him walk back toward the house. I smiled at Itachi. "Hey Sakura!" Sasuke called. I looked over at him. "'I wish I could tell him how I feel! I just know that loving him is wrong!'" he recited. My mouth dropped in horror. I charged at him. "You read my diary!! You rotten little shit!!!" I cursed. "Sakura." dad stated sternly. "Sorry," I leaped at Sasuke. "Dad!" I cried as I landed on his back. He fell and we rolled around. I tried to choke him.

"Hey!" mom snapped as she stepped out, closing the door behind her. We froze. Then shot up at the same time. "She tried to choke me!!" Sasuke tattled. "You read my diary!!" I tattled back. We glared at each other. "Mom!" I cried. "Dad!" he did as well. Mom and dad both sighed and exchanged looks. "Sakura," dad started. "Don't choke your brother." he scolded me. What? That's not fair! "Sasuke, don't read your sister's diary." mom scolded Sasuke. Ah ha! Justice is served!

We both looked down. "Sorry." we mumbled. I kicked the ground. " and Itachi, no more porn pictures under your bed." Sasuke fake scolded. I giggled madly. "Shut up." Itachi said cooly. "What?!" mom cried. "He's kidding, mom." Itachi said calmly. Sasuke nodded but was laughing insanely. Both of us were. Sasuke was my best friend.

We all finally headed to the market. It was a warm day. I soaked in the sun. "Momma, can I go the mall?" I asked softly, eyes closed soaking in sun. "Sure." mom agreed buying some food for this week. I opened my eyes and smiled. "Thank you!" I chirped. Mom nodded her back to me as she studied the fruit. "You're welcome." she said still detracted. I looked over at Sasuke and smiled. That means he is coming too.

"Sakura?!" I turned around. That voice was familiar. Where had I heard it before? I looked around. My eyes scanned the crowd and stopped on a women with snow white hair and baby pink eyes. My jaw dropped and my heart fluttered. "Shalon?!" I cried and ran to her. She dropped her bags and hugged me.

I grabbed her arm. "Come! I want you to meet some people!" I dragged her to mom and dad and my brothers. "Shalon, this is my mom, Mikoto, my dad, Fugaku, and my older brothers, Sasuke and Itachi!" I introduced. She shook their hands. I smiled even more. It felt good to say this. Really good.

"Guys, this is Shalon. She's the woman that saved my life."

**A/N: A more happy ending to this chapter. Please rate and review. Have any questions so far? Ask! Have a good day!!**


	5. Itachi, my beloved brother

**Beneath the Surface**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the slow update. I got distracted with other stories and forgot about this one. I'm sorry. Please do enjoy though. I think it's longer then the others.**

I smile like a loony toon. "Yes, Sharlon was dating Mika, my youngest older brother, and she found out what was happening and she reported it to Child Services. She saved my life." I say softly. I lower my head slowly, remembering.

"Hey, hey." Sharlon grabs my chin and tilts it back up. "No more remembering." She tells me. " That fateful day nearly 5 years ago. That miserable little girl I saw. I was so surprised to see such a thin and weak little girl. A pretty girl, at that. I thought, 'how could anyone hurt this little girl? What is going on? Why has no one stopped this?' So one night, I went back to my currently ex boyfriend's house, I snuck in, got Sakura and took her to the Hokage. That is the end of the story, and all the painful remembering, ok?" she says to me softly. I nod softly.

"I.....I don't think I ever really thanked you for saving me, Shalon." I hug her softly. "Thank you."

**********

"Mom! We're back!" I call.

"And tired!" Sasuke adds, dropping all my bags onto the kitchen table. I shoot him a glare but smile at mom as she walks into the room. She smiles widely.

"Welcome back!" she cheers. "Now then, let's see what you got." she walks over and we start looking through the new cloths I got for school next Monday. Sasuke sneaks away before I can tell mom that he tried to throw ice cream at my face.

**********

I crawl into bed and stare at the ceiling. My mind whirling. It's been so long sense I've seen Sharlon. So very long, and I missed her greatly, but if Sharlon suddenly walks back into my life, would they? Could they? The Hokage told me that they would never been seen again. He told me that he was almost positive. I know that the Hokage would never lie to me, or have any real reason to, at least. I mean if they could come back, why keep it from me? It would better help me prepare myself if they find me, right?

The door opens. I jump but only Itachi stands at the door. He's just in his sweat pants. His long black hair is loose and cascades his shoulders, making it look like a pure black river. Midnight black eyes stare at me.

I sit up. "Itachi?" I whisper afraid to wake anyone else in the house. He walks over and sits on my bed, facing me. The moonlight dances across his face. I blush lightly. Damn!

"Did I wake you?" Itachi asks in his deep soothing voice. I shake my head vigorously.

"No, no. Is something wrong?" I ask. Itachi's eyes soften slightly.

"Not really. I came to make sure that you were ok."

God, he is so sweet to me!!! "I'm just fine. Why would I not be?"

"I guess from seeing that woman today. I figured it would bring up worries in your mind, and that you might be troubled."

God, he knows me so well. "Well...." I trail off. I look away from a moment before looking back over to Itachi. I start telling him all that was on my mind. Everything, and all he did was sit there quietly and listen. Like he always does. He listens so well, he understands me, almost. Or maybe he does.

Before I know it, I'm in tears. "What if they find me? What if they take me away? What then? What then?!" I cry and throw my hands over my face.

Itachi pulls me into a hug and holds me to his chest. I can hear his heart beat, calmly. It's soothing. Like a lullaby. My own personal lullaby. Something I do not wish to share. I know it's wrong, he is my brother. Not by blood, but by blood means nothing. Besides my whole life is revolved around pain, well, until I came here. Mikoto becoming my Watching Mother was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm just glad I was able to get this far.

Itachi may be playing the part of big brother, but if him loving me like a little sister is all I get, then I'm ok with that. I will gladly love my brother, like a brother, and secretly love him more.

Before I could think more, I fall into darkness, listening to my brother's soothing heart beat. My signature that he still lives on.

**********

When I open my eyes, it's morning. Earlier then I usually wake. I'm usually the last to wake. Itachi is gone, probably off in bed still sleeping. I wonder how long it took him to realise that I fell asleep. If I snore like Sasuke accuses me of, then he might have figured out right away, if not, well I don't know.

I crawl out of bed and straighten out my night gown. I put my hair up into a bun. I got to remember to tell mom that I need to get my hair trimmed before school starts.

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. No ones up? I must be earlier then I thought. I look at the time. 7:16. Oh! Dad's already at work and mom's probably sleeping in. Hmm, I guess I'll have toast from breakfast then. I put the bread in and wait.

A knock at the door. I blink. Who would stop by so earily? I walk to the front door and open it up slightly.

"Yes?" I say and stop it's one of Itachi's friends. Deidara. My heart pounds, my knees shake.

"Yes, uh-" Deidara turns to look at me. He blinks. "Oh! Konan!" he quickly scurries away. Konan breaks away from her lip lock with Pain and walks over. I relax a little.

"Sorry, sweetie. Is Itachi around? He was suppose to meet us, but hasn't shown." she explains. I swallow and offer a weak smile.

"He was up late last night, he must have over slept. Come in, I'll get him." I turn and head for the kitchen, I stop and look back at Itachi's male friends, which is a majority of them, might I add, that look hesitant to come in. I smile a little. "I-it's ok. Y-y-you all c-can come in." I stutter. Konan shacks her head.

"No no, they can wait outside, it's ok."

I shake my head this time. "It's only respectful." I say. "Come in."

I walk into the hallway and down to Itachi's room. I knock timidly. The reason Itachi never showed up was because he was up with me last night. He must not have gotten to bed till later on. I knock again. No answer.

"Ita?" I call softly through the wood, not that he would actually hear me. "Ita?" I try again, louder this time. No answer. I swallow and open his door quietly and walk in. Itachi lay in his bed nearly motionless, other then the settle rise and fall of his chest. I walk over and place my hand on his upper arm, near his shoulder and shake it a little. No reaction.

"Itachi, wake up." I whisper. His eyebrows furrow and then his eyes open. He looks delirious, like he's lost. He sits up quickly and looks at me questionably.

"Sakura? Is everything ok?" he asks, wiping his face with his hands. I nod.

"Your friends are here." I tell him. He is quiet for a moment. He looks over at his clock, squinting.

"Shit." he mutters. "Tell them I'll be out in a minute, please." he says and gets to his feet. I hate waking him up. He always seems so peaceful in his dreams.

"Ok, Itachi." I go to the door and close it behind me.

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the slow update, please do forgive me. Have a good day. Also, rate and review please.**


End file.
